NPC: Dante Peridot
"There's shit going on in the elemental continuum that even I don't understand so fuck you." Bio/Past One of the survivors of the school massacre of Pandemonium sheerly due to the fact that Dante had been shoved into a locker by bullies, he boasts that he made it through with his wits. He's a liar. Not much else is known about him except for the fact that his story/past always changes when someone asks him something about it. The truth is something that Dante would rather keep to himself. When he was a child, he lived in whatever peace you could muster in this broken world with his parents. One night during the village's festivities, the sound and lights attracted the attention of a particularly powerful monster, who then slaughtered all of the villagers. Dante's mother tried to hide him but was cut down; Elliel Pandemonium happened to be passing by when Dante screamed. She easily gave the monster a deep gash with the flick of her wrist, slicing through the beast. Seeing the death spread throughout the village she took Dante under her wing. Growing up without parents and as a human in the world of demons was difficult for Dante, especially when everyone was after Elliel's head. He developed the habits of a liar, a petty thief and someone who generally pushed away everyone, becoming sarcastic and sadistic. He tries to keep people away to prevent seeing the mass-murder of the people he loves again, because everything must die... but Dante did not want to see death. Generally useless on the battlefield because of his deep-rooted fear of blood, he tries to remain as a tactician. Personality Extremely vain and loves to make things up on the go. Likes to swear and intimidate people. Appearance Long black hair and glasses with violet eyes. Skills Strength: Pretty fucking weak, but pretends like he can lift. Speed: He can run faster than you. Or at least, that's what he boasts. He can basically move faster than you can comprehend so don't try to run. Weapons: He also pretends like he can shoot a gun or swing a sword when in reality he can't do shit. Spells: Eunice-level spellcasting. Beast-taming: What is dog? Intelligence: He's intelligent to the point of never letting even the ally know what he's thinking. Acts like an idiot on purpose. Possibly one of the smartest cookies in the world. Bodily Modifications: He has none. Stamina: He's got the equivalent stamina of someone who can tirelessly fuck you up. Maker refers to the ability to create; the ability to make things out of thin air. A power that rarely shows in anyone and is blatantly impossible to train or try to bring out in oneself, rarely anyone awakens this power. It comes from the creation of the universe itself; in a way, those with this power are chosen. Dante seems to shove it in people's faces. [http://pandemonium-rop.wikia.com/wiki/Elemental_Infusion?venotify=created Elemental Infusion] isn't that rare but on the level that Dante has it, it's not only useful but it's definitely something to be spoken about. This is an ability that evolves with its owner. Spellbook Experience Tasks Casuals Training